inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Inbetweeners 2
The Inbetweeners 2 (originally titled the Inbetweeners Movie 2) is a British comedy film, sequel to The Inbetweeners Movie (2011) and the final installment of the Inbetweeners series. It was written and directed by Damon Beesley and Iain Morris, and was released on 6 August 2014 in the UK and Republic of Ireland. Cast * Simon Bird as Will McKenzie * James Buckley as Jay Cartwright * Blake Harrison as Neil Sutherland * Joe Thomas as Simon Cooper * Belinda Stewart-Wilson as Polly McKenzie * Tamla Kari as Lucy * Emily Berrington as Katie * Freddie Stroma as Ben * David Field as Uncle Bryan * Lydia Rose Bewley as Jane * Alex McQueen as Kevin Sutherland * David Schaal as Terry Cartwright * Martin Trenaman as Alan Cooper * Robin Weaver as Pamela Cooper * Greg Davies as Phil Gilbert * Lucy Cohu as Nikki * Susan Wokoma as Della * Oliver Johnstone as Kristian * Brad Kannegiesser as Jasper * Adam Nagaitis as Pete * Felicity Ward as Lizzie * Daisy Ridley as Alicia (Scenes Cut from Full Feature Length Film) Plot While the other boys broke up with their girlfriends since the events of the previous film, Simon intends to break up with his girlfriend Lucy who has become incredibly obsessive. Neil is working at a bank, Simon and Will are in university while Jay is taking a gap year in Australia. Jay and Neil visit Will at Bristol University, where they get refused entry into a party. After finding out Will has not made any friends at university, they decide it's boring for the three of them to hang around alone. Jay sends an email to the boys claiming that he is a top DJ in a big nightclub that he owns, and lives in a mansion where he has sex with multiple girls every day. He convinces them to visit him there for a holiday. Before their departure, Will is given a rape alarm by his mother. Upon arrival at the nightclub, the three boys learn that Jay in fact works in the club's toilets. While they are at the nightclub, Will meets his old friend Katie, who is backpacking. She convinces Will to join her on her travels. Instead of a mansion, Jay actually lives in a tent in his uncle's front garden. While there, Simon tries to break up with Lucy. However, due to interference by Jay's uncle, she thinks that Simon is proposing to her. The following day, the boys travel to a youth hostel in Byron Bay by driving a Peter Andre-inspired car since Will wants to meet Katie there. While at the hostel, Will meets Ben, who is part of Katie's friendship group. Will attempts to play guitar to impress Katie, which works. This causes her to have sex with him in the hostel bedroom. However, someone comes in to think that Katie is being raped. Because of this, they trigger the rape alarm which actually belonged to Will. The next day, the four boys go with Katie and her friends to a water park. Once here, Jay tries to find his ex-girlfriend Jane who he intends to get back together with, only to learn that she is in fact now working in the outback. Lucy tells Simon via Skype that Jane is working at a stud farm in Birdsville. The boys intend to drive there but Will instead wants to stay with Katie, much to the displease of Simon, Jay and Neil. However, he struggles to fit into the 'spiritual' activities of Katie's group. He discovers that Katie is in fact seeing multiple men at the same time. Will makes a foul-mouthed tirade about this. This leads into Katie and Ben engaging in sex. A day later, Will reunites with his friends by plane travel. On the way to Jane's workplace, the car runs out of petrol in the middle of the desert. The four desperately search for a water source or help. Neil hallucinates, thinking that he has found a river. Upon discovering that it is a mirage, he screams. Simon, who is extremely dehydrated, decides to drink Neil's urine, which misses and hits his face. Hopeless, the four hold hands as they wait for death, but are found by Jane and her co-workers. They learn that they have only been stranded for a couple of hours. Jay attempts to get back with Jane, but despite being touched by his gesture, she declines. Back at Jay's uncle's house, they find their parents who have heard of their near-death experience. The boys are shocked when they find Mr. Gilbert there. Will's mum announces that she is in a relationship with him, much to Will's horror and the amusement of the other boys. Meanwhile, Jay slaps his uncle for insulting Jane, which leads into a fight between his father and uncle. Lucy breaks up with Simon on Skype by revealing that she is now in a relationship with his university friend Pete, which results in Simon cheering in delight as he hangs up on her. During a montage in the credits, the boys decide to travel to Vietnam. As they return to England, it is revealed that Gilbert and Will's mum are engaged. This results in him running back to the plane, only to be stopped by security guards. Production Development Although originally intended as an unambiguous ending to the television series, the unprecedented popularity and box office success of The Inbetweeners Movie led to speculation over the possibility of a sequel. Producer Christopher Young also openly recognised the possibility of another film based on the series, claiming that "if there is a sequel it will come from the creative elements ... We've talked about it. In the short term people are dispersing and doing other things but I'm sure in the medium term a sequel is very possible. It won't be immediate but it's definitely not closed." On 21 August 2012, it was announced that a sequel is in early stages of pre-production. On 8 November, it was announced by series creators Morris and Damon Beesley that a script was being written and it is at "version 0.5" On 1 May 2013, it was announced that, although nothing had been signed, a sequel was in the planning stage possibly set in Australia and to be released sometime in 2014. On 2 August 2013, the sequel was officially confirmed for release in August 2014. On 2 December, James Buckley and Blake Harrison tweeted to confirm that The Inbetweeners 2 will be set in Australia and that filming was to begin that week. On 11 March 2014, the sequel's release date was confirmed as 6 August 2014. The film was renamed from its original title The Inbetweeners Movie 2 to simply The Inbetweeners 2. On 9 May 2014, a teaser trailer was released, in which the characters drive through the Outback and call an Aborigine a "fire wanker". A second trailer, this time full length, was released on The Inbetweeners official Facebook page on 18 June. It reveals that Jay has gone on a gap year to Australia and he invites the rest of the gang to join him. Filming Filming began in Australia on 7 December 2013, before moving to the UK in January 2014. Category:Films